the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beach party 3, Last call! :D
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Everyone Still Welcome Fun Times for All Beach party 3, Last call! :D 108 Comments Helen Jekyll Helen Jekyll @dr_helen_jekyll a year ago So, everyone is still welcome to join in! This is supposed to be a beach party for all the Society members, plus a few extra people, in case you didn’t read the description for part 1. If you’ve already done a thread with someone, that’s fine! You can do another! I’m in several myself, so don’t feel like there’s a limit. Anyways, if there aren’t any new threads added on this part, it’ll be the last so, if you don’t want the beach fun to end, feel free to hop in. XD As always, enjoy! Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited ((Continuation of the Just Lewis and Helen thread! Jekyll1886 A sound between a grunt and a whine issued from him before he spoke. "I wish it could be otherwise," he admitted, "but I'm afraid it's a necessity. Were we on an utterly deserted beach, or at least one with no one we knew, we could risk it." A sigh. "London is full of peril. Moriarty may be gone, but Lady Jekyll still exists. And you know what terrible gossips the lodgers are..." He considered a moment. "Maybe another time, another place. What do you say? I can never have too many beach days, myself," he confessed with a chortle.)) Response: “I would love to,” Helen said, giving a faint smile and lifting her hand, only to falter in her movement for a heartbeat and rub at the back of her neck. She closed her eyes and inhaled somewhat sharply, opening them again with a touch of indignance as her hand fell to her lap. “Sorry—Would you like to head down to the water now?” Her expression brightened considerably when she looked to him again, her tone taking on a happier tone as well. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited Lewis wondered what might be the matter, but decided she'd tell him if she wanted. "Certainly," he replied. He rose from the blanket and stepped out from the umbrella and onto the sand. ((RBDECEPTICON17 )) 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Jekyll1886 • a year ago But as Lewis rose off of the blanket and stepped out from under the umbrella, a certain blonde and her lover spotted him. The blonde was quick to call out to Lewis. "Lewiiiiiiis! Hiiiiiii!" She shouted, two pairs of footsteps drawing closer. (Is it Helen or you after me, 86? :3) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • a year ago (‘Tis my turn now, I think—We’ll rotate between the three of us, so it’ll be 86, you, me, and then repeat. ^-^) Helen had risen to follow Lewis to the water, but paused at the sound of someone calling for him. She glanced about for the source of the shouting and spotted Rose and Jamie, giving a wave as they approached. Seeing as they seemed to wish to speak with Lewis, she’d simply wait patiently for the three of them to finish. ((Jekyll1886)) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago With a brief, apologetic look to Helen, Lewis turned at the sound of his name. "Ah! Hello, Rose! Jamie," he called back in return, giving them a wave. "Fine day, isn't it?" he said with a smile. ((RBDECEPTICON17 )) 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Rose and Jamie smiled back at Lewis, stopping in front of their friend with their hands locked together. They felt that Lewis would be okay with their relationship. "It's great, Lewis!" The blonde cheerfully exclaimed. "I agree, it'a a fine day today." Jamie calmly uttered, nodding her head in agreement with her lover and Lewis. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • a year ago Not wishing to appear rude by seemingly eavesdropping on their conversation, Helen pivoted to face away from the small group, focusing her gaze on the distant horizon where the sky met the sea. ((Jekyll1886)) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "You know Helen, naturally," Lewis put in, looking from Rose and Jamie to the Society's day manager. "We were about to go for a swim," he continued, glancing from one to the others. "The tide's just turned--it's coming in now--so the waves ought to be good and growing better still." ((RBDECEPTICON17 )) 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited "You two were going to go swimming too?!" Rose curiously exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with excitement, while Jamie quietly stood beside her sweet lover, thumb lazily caressing over the blonde's fingers as their hands remained intertwined. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 RBDECEPTICON17 • a year ago ((Helen Jekyll )) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • a year ago Helen nodded in greeting to the pair of them when Weir introduced her, though she appeared a tad puzzled when Jamie only gave a brief, neutral glance in her direction and Rose’s attention remained fixed on Lewis. Hm, perhaps they’ve simply been raised differently than I, She mused, deciding not to let it bother her as she continued waiting patiently. ((Jekyll1886)) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Indeed," confirmed Lewis. "Shall we?" he asked with a graceful gesture toward the sea. The sun was shining; it truly was a beautiful day. ((RBDECEPTICON17 )) 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Jekyll1886 • a year ago Rose quickly turned to look up at Jamie, an adorably pleading expression upon her face. "Please can I go swimming, Jamie? Pretty please!" The blonde pleaded upto her lover. Jamie thought over and then looked at Lewis from the corners of her eyes. Will you make sure she stays out of danger when she's swimming? Her eyes seemed to be asking him. (Helen Jekyll! Your move! X3) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • a year ago Quite perplexed by Rose's response to the offer, Helen attempted to catch Weir's eye, seeking answers but unsure if their present company would take her speaking well--After all, they'd hardly acknowledged her presence since they'd approached Lewis. She considered that perhaps Rose had asked for Jamie's permission in jest, but couldn't detect any sort of humor in the woman, and her partner appeared to be considering the question quite seriously. Helen, to put it honestly, found herself rather at a loss as to what to do in the situation. ((Jekyll1886)) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago Confusion patent in his expression, Lewis looked from Rose to Jamie to Helen. Twice. Weir shook his head as if to clear it. "I...may be missing something here," he at last ventured, "but we are all of the age of majority, are we not?" He certainly hoped so, given Rose's field of study at the Society. A possibility occurred to him. "Does everyone know how to swim?" Perhaps that's the issue. ((RBDECEPTICON17 )) 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Jekyll1886 • a year ago Rose quickly nodded, almost shaking with excitement. She really really /really/ wanted to swim! But on the other hand, Jamie felt her cheeks heat up, her eyes looking elsewhere as an embarrassed frown came to her lips. She shook her head. No. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 RBDECEPTICON17 • a year ago ((Helen Jekyll )) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited ((Beach thread with Lewis, Malemi, Helen, and doggo friend! :D The Fox: The beast's gaze went blank when she replied. He stared at her for a few beats, then at the ground a few more. His fur fluffed up briefly, a show of unpleasant surprise, before he took a resigned, exhausted, white flag sigh. " Of course you are...Just like you're his granddaughter... " He let a second sigh before looking at Anniceris. " You don't have anything to say? " A chuckle. " Me neither. " Jekyll1886:  Anniceris closed his mouth and cocked his head, then righted it and went back to panting.  "I imagine the two of you could use some water," remarked Lewis as he observed Malemi and the corgi.  "Helen, would you mind going with me to fetch it?" he asked. "I could use some help to carry it back.")) Helen suppressed at wince at Malemi’s reaction to the information, her heart giving a painful twinge as it sank. I’m sorry, I’m sorry you aren’t taking it well, I thought honest was the right choice, do you think I’m that terrible now? I’m sorry I’ve gone and ruined things for you, I’m so— Weir addressed her, and caught by surprise, she blinked, quickly shaking off her thoughts. “Oh, of course—I mean, no, I wouldn’t mind,” She corrected with a brief, self-effacing smile, “Simply lead the way.” ((Fox is up next!)) see more 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Helen Jekyll • a year ago ( Woot! ) " After I just found you? " Malemi looked up with a huff. " Very well then... " He shook his fur sending sand flying from his pelt. His voice was frustrated but playful. " I'll stay marooned here with Anniceris while you two vanish again. " 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll The Fox • a year ago ((Jekyll1886)) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago • edited "I'll find some cool water for the both of you," Weir promised as he removed an empty cup from the picnic basket and refastened the latter. "'Be back shortly." ((Helen Jekyll )) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Don’t worry, you two, I’ll make sure he comes back safely,” She assured with a slight crease to her brow, terribly nervous but masking it well. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago ((The Fox )) 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Helen Jekyll • a year ago " I have no worry about him. " Malemi laid his head down with a croaky rumble, turning his back to the duo and facing his dog companion. A lethargic haze budded in his mind and brought forth a soft sigh. He gave a stretch of his shoulders before shutting his eyes. " Just don't get into trouble out there. " ( Jekyll1886 ) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago Lewis nodded to Malemi, told Anniceris to stay, and walked with Helen to find the water in question. "'Sorry that didn't go more smoothly," Weir apologized to Helen. "I wasn't expecting you and Malemi to encounter each other today." ((Helen Jekyll )) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “He... doesn’t seem to like me much,” She said quietly, rubbing her upper arm as they walked, “Is it because I’m not whole? Have I... offended him somehow?” Hurt was evident in her voice, along with the blame she placed on herself. “I thought it was right to tell him, since you trusted him too...” 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited ( Ah! <:VV Don't worry baby! He's just a grumpy guss cause he got all charred and he just happened to be nice to Hela last time he saw her. He's still a stickler for those Rep Points™ sometimes XDX Just give him some time and he'll come slinking back to apologize, aka try his best to avoid the word "sorry" while effectively saying sorry XDDD ) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll The Fox • a year ago ((Awww XDD That sounds kinda like how Hela apologizes, to be honest. And, unfortunately, Helen is just rather hypersensitive to people’s moods and opinions of her, so she tends to become upset herself if they show any sign of dislike or unhappiness. ^^’)) 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Helen Jekyll • a year ago ( True, and Malemi is a bit of a mean bean sometimes. Like he still doesn't buy the granddaughter excuse but at this point he's just let it slide. " Whatever man. You do you. If you gotta pretend she's related to you so you can play grandpa, fine. Just don't try selling that to anyone else. u`m`u;;; ") 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll The Fox • a year ago (XDDDDDD That’s hilarious! Does that mean he doesn’t entirely believe that Helen and Hela are the same person?) 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Helen Jekyll • a year ago ( Yes and no??? Like he knows she isn't lying about it, or at the very least she believe it, but it hasn't truly fallen into place in his head yet. ) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll The Fox • a year ago (Ahh, that makes sense, I know what you mean. Well, here’s hoping they’ll get along someday. XD) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "No no, I don't think it's anything like that," Lewis was quick to reassure her. "Malemi just... I think he was merely caught by surprise, is all. "He also may not know how much in the way of memory you and your counterpart share--and don't share. If he presumes you and she are like...well, like the various facets of my own psyche, then it may simply be a matter of him feeling a bit left out of the loop." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Helen frowned faintly, not entirely convinced. “Do you think I should... ask him about it?” She wondered hesitantly, “I could tell him about the exchange of memories as well, if... you think it’ll help...” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "If you wish to," said Lewis with a shrug. "I get the feeling he just needs a chance to adjust, but who knows? It might help. I do think he'll feel better once he gets some cool water in him." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Very well,” She said reluctantly, still uneasy about the whole situation, “I will try and play it by ear, then.” “I just... he seemed so displeased by me...” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "I think he was more displeased by the situation, to be honest--he's not overly fond of surprises. Just...give him some time, I suppose." They arrived at the fountain, where Lewis filled the cup and offered it to Helen. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Helen fell into silent contemplation, accepting the cup with a small smile. “I don’t suppose you’ve a bowl for Anniceris?” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited Lewis chuckled. "Anniceris will get this cup after everyone else is done," he replied. "First you, then me, then Malemi, then the dog. I can make another trip or three if need be." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Oh,” She said with a blink, “I hadn’t expected to be first.” A pause, in which she looked hesitantly from the drink to him. “You’re certain it’s alright?” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "If it isn't, I've another cup in the basket. Go ahead," he urged. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “If you insist...” She drank her fill of water, passing the cup back to Lewis once she’d finished. “Thank you.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "You're welcome," he returned. He filled and drained the cup twice before refilling it once again, this time for Malemi. If need be, he'd come back and fetch yet more. "There we are." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Helen smiled in quiet wonder at Lewis—It never ceased to amaze her how fast he was able to put away food or drink. “Shall I guide us back through the treacherous hot sands, so that we may rejoin the others?” She asked with a little laugh. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "If you'd be so kind," he returned with a smile. "We shall make the perilous trek together." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Her smile brightened and she begun to offer her arm to him, only to catch herself a heartbeat into the motion and shift it instead to a self-conscious ruffle of her hair, frustration and disappointment flaring behind her eyes. “Come along, then,” Helen said, a touch softer than before, starting the walk back to their spot on the beach. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago He walked alongside her, back to the blankets and beach umbrellas. "Here we are," he said to Malemi as he knelt beside him on the blanket and proffered the cup. ((The Fox )) 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago The cat shifted restlessly, unable to do much but catnap. Despite his better judgement, he had called his corgi flatmate to lie next to him, hold him close to his chest. He hated to admit it but the dog was very soft, not even considering how perfect he was to hold. I'm soft in the head today, Malemi thought,Too much sun... The image of himself at home crossed his mind then one of when he was living on his own. Who'd of thought he'd end like this? Tame, at peace with a man of all things, with a dog in his arms? It was only last year that he would've eaten a pup like Anniceris, let alone be friendly with one. A contemplative growl rumbled softly, his shoulder shifting from beneath him. His ear twitched at the sound of the returning company and he scratched at his chest, little bits of loose fur drifting off. He snorted when Lewis knelt next to him, sniffing the water before lapping at it slowly. He only drank a little bit before he lay his head back down. He made no effort to speak, nor pay much attention to Helen. Whether it was just the Beast being himself or a deliberate effort was hard to tell. ( Helen Jekyll ) 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue • a year ago Oscar had shown up too. Although he had only been at the Society for a few days, once he heard that some of the scientists had left for the beach, he decided it wasn’t such a bad idea. After all, the weather was nice enough. He sat down on the sand, a fair distance away from the water, and gazed out at the ocean. ((Open to anyone who wants to chat, I guess?)) 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • a year ago • edited "I don' much know you, do I? You at the Society or out for a stroll?" A man dressed head to toe in black and deep crimson despite the sand-made heat meandered in Oscar's general direction with a white lace parasol as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He flashed a beatific, if close-lipped smile at the man as he approached, curiosity written in the crease of his brow. With dark skin and equally dark hair that gathered in feather-like clumps, he would have seemed as if he'd grown up in a climate like this, were it not for his glittering red eyes and their slit pupils. Still, for all the man's eccentricities, he seemed perfectly harmless, if... well, slightly eccentric. 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • a year ago "I'm here with the Society. I'm new, but." He smiled brightly. "You?" 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • a year ago "Less new, more like a bad penny that keeps getting lost an' found. Still with the Society, though, so.." He offered his hand for a handshake, spinning his parasol with his free hand as he continued to smile. "Name's Charricthran; pleasure ta meetcha!" 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • a year ago He returned the handshake. "Likewise. "It seemed like too nice a day to pass up a beach trip. It seems like half the Society thought the same thing." 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • a year ago He chuckled a sound like the surf and the clatter of wings taking flight. "You thought right, an' 's definitely more 'n jus' half. I'd not be surprised if some of the administration were kickin' up sand." He hummed, then chuckled again. "'Course, they might see this as opportunity to get paperwork done in peace, so who well knows indeed. How long have ya been at the Society anyhow? I'm right sorry I missed the chance ta greet ya welcome properly." 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • a year ago "Um, about two weeks now?" He glanced back at the sea. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • a year ago Charricthran raised his eyebrows and blinked slowly, eventually turning his gaze to the sea as well. "Huh. Guess I must've slept right through it or sommat. Ah, well. We've met now, 'spose." He turned back to Oscar and tilted his head in a rather curious and birdlike sort of fashion. "'M sorry, don' believe I ever caught your name!... Granted, ya might not have offered somethin' for me ta call ya by, but given my attention's been a fair bit scattered o' late, it could jus' be I didnae hear ya." 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • a year ago "Oh, right... sorry. My name's Oscar Keaton. I'm not a scientist or anything, though." 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • a year ago "No worries Oscar Not-A-Scientist- I ain't either. Professional nuisance, more like, an' occasional helpful, unwelcome tag-a-long!" He flashed a grin that spoke of inside jokes before turning back to the sea once more. "So if ya aren't the sciency sort, what sorta fella are ya?" 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • a year ago “Well, I was just looking for somewhere to work, and I heard the Society was a pretty good place to be. I figured that I could find something to do there. I needed somewhere to get patched up, too.” He gestured to his bandaged leg. “And a building full of doctors was probably my best bet,” he joked. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • a year ago "Aye," he laughed, "tha' seems ta be a solid train o' thinkin'-like. Society does tend towards gatherin' strays, whether the intent or no." His laughter turned into a chuckle, which turned into a quick cough into his elbow. "Say, what gave ya the wound on your leg, anyhow? Anyone I might know?" 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • a year ago Oscar blinked. He considered lying about it, but something told him that this man wasn’t the sort you would try to deceive. “A bunch of people about my age. It’s nothing much, really. I did something they didn’t quite agree with, that’s all.” 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • a year ago Charricthran snickered, tilting his head again as if seeing Oscar a gemstone sparkling in a new light. "Vague, but understandable. Respectable if it ain't a dumb sorta misagreement. Ya might be my sorta interestin' if ya keep tha' up, kid." He hummed softly, tapping his fingers against his arm. "Ever done work as a courier?" 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • a year ago “Never. Why d’you ask?” 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • a year ago "Got somethin' needin' deliverin', yeah? Or I will soon, anyhow. Fairly harmless, especially for a rookie; you interested?" 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • a year ago He thought for a moment. "I guess so. What is it? If you don't mind me asking, that is." 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • a year ago "Jus' a letter to a friend. I can't exactly hoof it there myself cos there's a lovely host o' individuals lookin' for me an' my usual sort at the mo', so's I'm havin' ta get creative. Said sorts don' particularly see me as using other people ta do my work, so you'd be able ta waltz on past their eyes no problem, see?" Charricthran's smirk was nothing short of jagged in its smugness. "The more's the pity for 'em, but ah well. How's it soundin' ta ya?" 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • a year ago Oscar stared at the sand, weighing up his options. "Sure, I can do it. What's in it for me?" he asked. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • a year ago "What d'ya want, hm? 'S a fairly important letter, so's long as ya choose somethin'... wise as your reward, I'm inclined towards feelin' generous." His smile widened, and the hint of a single jagged tooth gleamed in the sunlit air. "Emphasis on the wisdom, though. 'M all fine with wealth an' power, but don' test my patience with godhood." 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • a year ago "I'm..." He hesitated. "Not sure what I want. I'll decide later. When do you want it delivered?" 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • a year ago "Sooner to now, but not today. You find a time you're free, call for me, an' I'll find my way to you an' give ya the letter." Charricthran cast a glance over his shoulder and frowned, something dark and almost (but not quite) sinister flickering in his eyes for half a second. He turned to face Oscar once more, giving a slight not as he fixed his features into another smile. "As is, 'm afraid I've other things ta attend ta, at present. Like I said, jus' call for me; I've ways of hearing. And, ah... thank ya in advance." He cordially tipped the brim of an invisible hat toward Oscard and gave him a mischievous wink. "Be seein' ya, Oscar! Take care an' don' wind up with a pair o' cement shoes anytime soon." With that, he turned on his heel and strode off, vanishing in the blink of an eye some few heartbeats later. (( Well, things just got a whole lot more interesting, ohoho )) 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • a year ago "Good..." He trailed off as Charricthran disappeared. "...bye...?" Oscar frowned slightly. Okay... ((The plot thickens...)) 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • a year ago (( Whenever you feel like having Oscar say hello, just tag me and we can get this show on the road o/ )) 2 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew • a year ago ( Hhhh We've been meaning to join but life happens! We'll definitely try to scrape something up today though~ ) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Silverliné Carew • a year ago (Hey, no worries! You’ve more than a week to hop in, since I now know there’s still an interest, I’m more than willing to make another part once this one times out.) 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • a year ago (Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll Shall we have some fun? Rose and Jamie are nearby! X3) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • a year ago (Hey there! Define ‘fun’, because I’m pretty sure that Hela and Jamie wouldn’t get along. XD) 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Helen Jekyll • a year ago (Oh i'm sure Rose will keep Jamie from starting a fight, just like i'm sure Lewis will keep Helen from getting into said fight. X3) (And by 'fun', I mean that 86 asked if Rose and Jamie wanted to come over to see Lewis and Helen again, and when they mentioned the corgi, I said yes. XD) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • a year ago • edited (There’d be no need to hold Helen back, she’s perfectly sociable. XD Oh cool! That makes sense, I’ll let you know when we’re all ready to start a new thread.) 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Helen Jekyll • a year ago (Awesome! Just tag me and 86 when the time comes! X3) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • a year ago (Will do!) 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • a year ago Millie and Griffin arrive fairly late. 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago • edited Oscar looked up from his position on the sand. “Hello!” He waved. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago Though they didn't know the man who was waving at them Millie returned the 'hello' and waved back with a polite smile. Her albino uncle however glared at him dubiously under the shade of the large opened parasol before going off to look for a spot to park their things. (Sorry it took so long to respond, I was a bit busy.) 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago Although a little taken aback by the man's reaction, Oscar smiled. "Are you from the Society, too?" 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago Millie nodded to him as she walked closer to him "Yes, and I suppose you are too," she deducted then asked curiously, "what do you study?" 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago “Me? Oh, nothing. I’m not a scientist.” He stood up to join her. “Can I join you?” •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • a year ago ((Belated continuation to the Char the pirate, Lewis, and Hela thread! Jekyll1886 In answer to Hela, Charricthran held up a hand and wiggled his fingers before plunging it into the shadow of the parasol. He made a bit of a show rifling through it, going so far as to push near shoulder-deep into darkness before pulling out the hat in question. It was a stately sort of thing, made of some sort of velvet or felt that had a satin sheen to it. True to his word, there was a pearl embedded in the center of each side, and three feathers of an almost gaudily large size were tacked to fall over the back of it: one pink and white, one a peacock's tailfeather, and one navy blue, speckled with gold and silver like starlight. His satisfied grin was equally as luminous. "Knew it was in The Other somewhere!" He held it out to Hela, smile turning lopsided in its fond sort of way. "Wanna try it on?")) Hela watched, captivated by the display and brimming with anticipation, only just remaining seated on the sand. At the grand reveal of the hat, she grew suddenly still, staring at it in awe, and Charricthran’s offer was met with childlike eagerness. “Are you kidding me? Yes.” Her expression glowed with absolute delight, a grin stretching from ear to the other. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Hell, that hat's nice enough even I want to try it," owned Lewis. "After you, of course," he added for Hela. ((Tairais )) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago Charricthran laughed, and for once it wasn't the raven harshness he was known for: this was softer, near-human, and all the more strange for it. If Charricthran was unsettled by this, he neither felt nor showed it as he placed the hat before Hela. "Go on then! You're welcome to it too, Weirmrith." He added. (( Helen Jekyll )) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • a year ago Briefly, Hela appeared puzzled and maybe just a touch startled by the sound, but her eagerness overruled any misgivings she had. With a giddy chuckle, she plopped the hat on her head and sat up a little straighter. “What do you think, does it suit me?” ((Jekyll1886)) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited Weir's smile broadened at the sound. "Thank you," he returned. Hela spoke. "I can well imagine you as a pirate queen, sailing the seven seas with your dread crew," asserted Lewis as he gestured from her to the ocean. ((Tairais )) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago "Could teach ya how ta sail if you've a wish for it an' life settles itself for a time. 'Course, I'd have ta find a ship, but I've some fella's who'd be a daft hand for a short-notice crew in a pinch." He snickered as if remembering an old joke, his nose wrinkling slightly. "Lotsa logistics, but its doable an' a half. Same for you if ya don' already know how, Weirmrith; Pirate queen needs a right hand man an' all." (( Helen Jekyll )) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • a year ago Hela, for her part, suddenly felt on the brink of tears. Speechless and full of emotion she couldn’t even begin to articulate, she looked to both Lewis and Charricthran, swallowing back the sudden lump in her throat. This... This was life far sweeter than she ever had imagined it would be for her. ((Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago Lewis chuckled. "How does one swash a buckle, anyhow?" he joked with a grin. ((Tairais )) •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago Charricthran was going to say something along the lines of 'carefully, considering you're prone to losing it overseas' until he noted Hela's speechless nature. Something niggled in the back of his mind at her expression, prompting him to tilt his head, lopsided smile still in place. "You all right, kiddo?" He couldn't quite shake the feeling that he'd somehow made a misstep in offering to teach her how to sail. Maybe she had a fear of boats? Drowning? Understandable, that- he still had nightmares about it himself. (( Helen Jekyll )) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • a year ago • edited “I-I....” Her voice caught and she wiped at her face with the back of her hand, ducking her head down. “Y-Yeah, I’m alright, just...” She squeezed her eyes shut. “T-Thank you. For everything. Both of you.” ((Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago Lewis put his arm about her shoulders in a way that she could see he was going to before he did it, and gave her a squeeze. "Thank you, too, Hela. I can't recall the last time I felt so good as today." We needed this. All of us. ((Tairais )) •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago Charricthran cast a half-baleful look at the sun as it beamed upon the sand. He weighed his options for a moment before sighing softly, common sense winning over impulse for the moment. He gave Hela a smile that said he would do the same as Lewis on any other day, half apologetic and half resigned. Still, what gratitude he couldn't give in a gesture, he could give in words that were equally so. "Wux're aldoer, danthe-Gweynkikhirnari; vur lae jaci tira-yenta: vinxa." Charricthran paused, beamed and nodded, then translated. "You're welcome, kiddo. As Weirmrith said: thanks to you too- ain't every day someone changes my mind 'bout things." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago ((Helen Jekyll )) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • a year ago Hela leaned against Lewis with a happy hum, smiling and listening in bemused fascination as Charricthran spoke words she couldn’t understand. “I’d love to go sailing with you both—” An impish grin. “—And it’d be an honor to serve as your queen.” Something in her voice suggested that the power would go quite readily to her head. ((Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago Lewis chuckled. "Indeed," he said with a smile. ((Tairais )) •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago "I'll be sure ta clear my schedule for the foreseeable future. Nothin' but snarkin', sailin', an' havin' fun bein' bossed about by the rightful pirate queen 'til my-shadow-part-self sorts its-part-self out." Charricthran leaned back on his hands, eyes caught up in the sky half against his will, lost in thought entirely of his own accord, and smiling serenely through it all. (( Helen Jekyll )) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • a year ago “Who says I’ll allow it to be fun?” returned Hela with a haughty air, nose upturned, but she still beamed beneath the brim of the feathered hat, “I’ll have you know that working under me is a privilege you should fear.” ((Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "It does sound like an adventure," Weir replied to Charricthran. Lewis chuckled at Hela. "Is it, now?" ((Tairais )) •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago "I'll make sure ta shiver an' swoon at the appropriate times then, O' fierce queen!" Charricthran gave a lazy sort of two-finger salute, eyes gleaming with mirth barely concealed under a layer of mock-seriousness. (( Helen Jekyll )) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • a year ago "Of course! Haven't you met me?" Hela returned as she struck as regal of a pose one could manage while sitting in the sand, her eyes gleaming with ravenous delight at Char's declaration of loyalty. "See," She said, jabbing Lewis in the ribs with her elbow, "Charricthran has the right idea!" A wicked grin. "Seems you're at risk of losing your position as first mate, doc." ((Jekyll1886)) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "Hahahoof," Weir laughed as she got him in the ribs. "Well then, it seems I've no choice but to step up my game, lest I lose my rank," he said, playing along. "O captain--my queen," he said in dramatic fashion, "you look so fearsome in that magnificent headpiece I cannot but quake where I stand--er, sit--er, kneel!" he said, changing position to match the last word. "Yes, where I kneel. I would be so honored if you would but knight me, that I might arise your first mate." He glanced from Hela to a nearby stick in the sand and back before lowering his gaze. ((Tairais )) 1 •Share › − Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago Charricthran blinked several times in rapid succession, then covered his mouth with the back of one hand and made a sound that could graciously be called a chuckle, if chuckles where a series of half-muffled snorts of laughter. If he had any insight to give, it was entirely smothered by laughter and trapped in the chime of his eyes. 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy